


Bringing Sarah Home

by sadieb798



Series: The 626 Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy and Pepper are mentioned in passing, Kid Fic, M/M, New Parents, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby acquisition, my two soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Tooth-rotting baby fluff. That's all.





	Bringing Sarah Home

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: though this series is inspired by the 616 universe, it is it's own separate universe and there will be key differences. If there are any tag suggestions I should use to make this clearer, please let me know!

The paparazzi haven’t moved from the outside of the tower since the news broke last night. 

Steve knows Pepper held it back for as long as she could, and he doesn’t blame her - he’s just glad Tony was able to shovel more than enough money at the hospital for a new wing in order to keep  _ them  _ quiet. From there, the drive to the tower is easy, especially when Happy uses the back entrance and from there it’s only an elevator trip up.

Tony and Happy unload the few things from the car - two diaper bags worth of Huggies and clothes, a giant stuffed Bucky-bear Sam had given them, and the other gifts the Avengers left behind - and they start loading them into elevator. Steve leans to the side, their new baby tucked safely into the crook of his left arm, and makes to grab one of the bags. He  _ is _ a super soldier, after all and can easily carry more than his own weight -  _ he _ should be the one doing this.

But Tony bats his hand away, and Steve frowns down at him, feeling his brow furrow.

“None of that,” his husband scolds. “Your job is to carry our bundle of joy and that’s  _ it _ ,” Tony tells him sternly, his brown eyes sparkling.

Steve has no words for that, so instead he nods. Then he looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms. She’s absolutely  _ tiny _ ; Steve doesn’t know if it’s just because she’s in  _ his _ arms, or if she’s really as small as she seems. She’s drowning in a lilac blanket, nothing but her perfectly round head showing, and it’s as big as a baseball; fits easily in the palm of Steve's hand. Her hair is nothing but dark downy fluff, her eyes green - the brightest Steve’s ever seen - but closed. Her skin’s a caramel color, but scrubbed clean and has a glow. Her lips are as plump and pretty as a peach, and every now and then she’ll stick out her tongue to lick them.

The elevator doors ding, Friday announcing their arrival to the penthouse. Tony steps out, carrying the two bags of baby things, Steve following close behind. Tony leads them both to the nursery, opening the door and holding it for Steve to step through. He gives his husband a soft smile, bursting with gratefulness and walks to the white crib in the corner of the room.

_The books don’t really prepare you for this,_ Steve thinks, bouncing on his toes _._ _Sure, they’ll tell you how you’re_ supposed _to hold a baby and feed it, but they don’t prepare you for how_ small _, how_ fragile _they are - or how terrifying it is when you’ve actually got one in your arms._

The baby yawns in his arms, squeezing her eyes tight and smacking her lips. Steve can’t help the small smile that fixes on his face, warmth filling him up.

“You’ve had a big day today, honey,” Steve murmurs, his heart full of affection for the girl.

“What do you think of our daughter?” Tony asks softly at Steve’s side, his voice a low hush in the quiet room.

_ Our daughter. _ The words make a gush of happiness well up inside Steve, and he turns to look at Tony. Though they’ve both been up for more than twenty-four hours, his husband sure doesn't look it: his brown eyes glitter in the softly lit room, his face as bright as a flashlight’s, and his lips curved with elation.

Steve can’t help but press a kiss to his husband’s cheek, feeling the unshaven stubble beneath lips. “I love her,” he whispers into his skin. 

Tony hums and returns the kiss, his lips nothing but a smile. “So do I,” he admits, the words searing themselves into Steve’s flesh and his heart.

Together they both turn to stare down at their sleeping daughter.

“She’s so tiny,” Tony whispers and Steve hums in agreement, relieved that he thinks so too. 

Steve raises his left elbow higher for his husband to see their daughter better. Warm, solid arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Tony’s sharp chin rests on his shoulder and Steve leans a bit into the contact, pressing his hip against his, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? My writing tumblr's [here](https://sarahswritersblock.tumblr.com/)! Regular tumblr [here](https://sadieb798.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
